Storing biological samples (vials) presents many and complex problems especially if this is done manually at iltra-low temperatures, such as −80° C. and −190° C.
The critical aspects of the sample storing process are represented almost exclusively by the positive sample identification (ID code) and the sample handling operations based upon the “in and out motions” of the vial to and from the storage area (“deep freezer”).
An automated process is then advisable but, in this case, sophisticated devices and a structured environment are required to maximize the rate “number of vials/volume of the deep freezer”.
So the risks are different and serious: loss of sample integrity, loss of sample ID that is equivalent to the loss of the sample itself, dangerous handling process, biohazard.
Actually the gripping operations are made by mechanical gripping devices with all the problems mentioned before.